


Flinched

by moonewriting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Almost Akumatized, F/M, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), angry Tikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonewriting/pseuds/moonewriting
Summary: Lila didn't plan for Marinette's reaction. Still she would find a way to twist it to suit her interest, but things take a turn when the class refuses to believe Marinette's parent could ever do wrong. Worse yet, an akuma shows up, but she doesn't get a chance at it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 436





	1. Chapter 1

The brunette gently reaches out to the distracted bluebell eyed girl. She didn't expect the violent aversion to the slight touch. But the other girl shuddered and shrank away the instant her fingers brushed her shoulder. Eyes shining and widened as she whipped around to see just who had touched her.

Oh how enjoyable her terror would have been. Alas, the Italian had to repress her smirk and act quickly. So instead she let her surprise be evident, even giving out a soft gasp. The perfect performance.

“Marinette, I’m so sorry I didn't mean to startle you,” she pitched her voice higher, allowing herself to tear up.

Marinette froze, looking around and seeing the class watching them intently.

“I-I,” she shrank even further, she trembled under the attention of their class.

“Girl, are you okay?” Alya asked.

“I-I, I didn't,” Marinette simply couldn’t seem to find her voice.

“What’s going on?” Adrien rushed to her side the moment he entered the room. “Marinette?”

“Adrien,” Marinette whimpered, blushing as he wrapped an arm around her.

“I’m here, are you okay?” he asked. “What happened?”

“I was just trying to get Mari’s attention,” Lila started, snapping her mouth shut when Adrien’s green eyes glared at her.

“Yeah man, Lila barely even tapped her shoulder,” Nino added, tone calm but his shoulders tense.

“I-, it's fine,” Marinette managed. “I just, I overreacted. That's all.”

“Are you sure?” Alya came closer.

“Ye-”

“But for you to react like that, you must have been really scared,” Lila voiced, her peers agreeing without a second thought. “People don’t normally flinch like that when a friend tries to get your attention. Are you really sure you're okay, Mari?”

Marinette cringed at the nickname, biting her lips and looking at her classmates. But she knew if she were honest they wouldn’t believe her. Lila was worse to manage with any crowd, but their class especially.

“No, I’m okay. I, I’m just a little jumpy,” Marinette hoped that would be enough. It wasn't.

Surprisingly it was Chloe who spoke next. 

“Because you would be that afraid of someone touching you? Or cringed when someone calls you Mari, Dupain-Cheng?”

“I-” Marinette's voice cracked.

“Don't even bother,” Chloe snarled, not even getting anything but annoyance from her. “You've never looked so terrified. And I would know, I tried to get that out of you many times. Instead all I get is that annoyed look on that stupid face.”

Marinette took a breath and held onto Adrien hands for a moment. Just a moment.

“I said I was jumpy,” she firmly insisted.

“I don't know, Chloe has a point,” Nino said.

“Mari,” Lila really struggled to keep her smugness to herself, yet managed as she poised her next words. “Is someone abusing you?”

“Wha-I-no-that's not-I,” again Marinette stumbled with her words, voice distressed and panicked.

“Oh no, someone is. Aren't they?” Lila had to give herself credit, turning what could have easily been suspicion into concern. Maybe she should consider taking up acting, it seemed she was pretty convincing to just about anyone she came across. “I remember one of the orphans I helped used to react just like that when anyone touched him. It was horrible, you know. The poor child was so afraid to tell anyone because he thought no one would believe him. But I-I found out it was his relatives who’d been visiting. You know Marinette, you can always tell us if someone, maybe like... your parents were hurting you, right?”

“No!” Marinette screamed. “My parents would never hurt me.”

“Yeah, Mrs. and Mr. Dupain-Cheng wouldn't do that,” Kim called out in their defense.

“I know some parents can seem really nice but that child’s relatives were some of the best people I thought I'd ever met until I saw them hurt the poor dear,” Lila insisted, ignoring Adrien steel glare as he tried to comfort the girl in his arms. “Seriously Marinette, we won’t let them get away with this. But you need to be honest and tell us who you're so scared of.”

That's right, Lila had to play this up. If she couldn't take immediate satisfaction in this damn girl’s suffering, well the designer had to pay the price.

“N-no,” Marinette cried, furiously wiping her eyes and attempting to recompose herself. Utterly failing at that.

The class was clearly worried, and torn at the thought. Another perfect opportunity.

“Mari, please, just tell us,” Lila again reached out but Marinette curled away from her into Adrien’s chest.

“Lila, that's enough,” his voice may have been quiet but in the silence of his heated tone it was partially broadcasted across all of Paris.

“I’m trying to help, Adrien,” Lila pouted, letting her own tears well up. “I don't know what I'd do if Marinette was getting hurt and we didn't do anything. How can you be so insensitive? Someone has to help her, I thought you of all people would care.”

“Lila, Adrien does care,” Alya stated. “But he's not the best at social situations and confrontations like this-”

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” Adrien snapped, voice booming and startling most of the room. Who would've expected golden boy to not only curse, add that sarcasm and its no wonder their audience was at a lost. “Do you really think I wouldn't know that something like this should be talked about? The only people who could ever hurt Marinette-”

“Adrien, stop!” Marinette begged, yanking on his collar. “Stop, please, don't. It's not worth it.”

“Marinette,” Adrien softened under her bluebell gaze. “No, I was wrong. I didn't realize she'd go this far. I-I thought it was just white lies, but this, she's hurting you, Marinette. I can’t let her hurt you like this.”

“They won't believe me,” Marinette sobbed.

“Marinette, we’ll believe you,” Rose proclaimed.

“Doubtful,” Chloe scoffed.

“How dare you!” Alya shouted. “Of course we’d believe her!”

“No you won't,” Adrien sighed.

“Wha-bro, you don't know that,” Nino pressed closer to the pair. “We all care about you dudette.”

“You didn't believe her before, not once. And when I tried, you don't believe me either,” Adrien bit back, clutching Marinette closer. “Why would you believe us now?”

“How about you just fucking tell us and see,” Alix jumped on the desk in front of them. “Honestly, just tell us the truth and at the very least I can guarantee everyone will listen. Because I for one absolutely can’t believe Mari’s parents could hurt a fly. I mean they're the most kind and understanding and patient people like ever, so again there's no way. But if someone else is hurting you, Marinette, you need to tell us.”

“I-but,” Marinette lifted her head only to rub it against Adrien hoping to clean up just a bit. All but slamming back as she realized what she’d done. But Adrien held firm, and only pulled her closer. She looked back to her classmates trying to find her voice. “Promise?”

“I’ll deck anyone who interrupts you,” Alix nodded.

“Adrien?” Marinette still hesitated.

“It's worth a shot,” Adrien shrugged. “I’m so sorry.”

“It's not your fault,” Marinette quickly assured.

“But I should've paid more attention-”

“It wouldn't have changed anything,” Chloe stated, yet again interrupting. “Fucking bitch knows what she’s doing, Adrikins. It's not like you didn't do anything, either. Dupain-Cheng, you better tell these idiots what that fucking bitch did, because I’m fucking tired of her BS. Even **my** daddy listened to her over **me** , can you believe that!? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

“Everyone shut up!” Alix glared at everyone. “Alright, tell us, Marinette.”

“L-Lila,” she whispered.

“What?” Lila asked, leaning forward. “I don't think anyone heard you, Mari, you really need to speak up. I’m sure you can tell us.”

“Would you back off,” Adrien growled. “And she said-”

“I said it was Lila!” Marinette shouted over him, burying herself into Adrien before anyone could respond.

“Lila?” the class echoed in varying levels of shock and disbelief.

“Wha-Marinette, how could you say I would do something like that?!” Lila cried. “I was trying to help you, why would you say that?”

“Akuma!” Nathaniel shouted.

Most of the class scattered or tried to duck under their desks. Adrien quickly spun with his back to the akuma and Marinette safely in his arms.

“Okay, I’ve had enough of this,” the black kwami zipped out of nowhere, emanating dark power. “Stupid vermin, messing with my kitten’s girl, she's gonna get it this time. And that stupid fucking moth interrupting now too. There you are, get back here, you filthy moth!”

Plagg zipped around the room attempting to catch the elusive butterfly.

“Plagg stop it!” Marinette jumped out of Adrien’s hold with surprising strength and reached out for the butterfly. “You can’t cataclysm it.”

“Listen here pigtails, there's no damage so nothing needs LB’s cure. And now you have the fucking thing. You better not open your hand,” Plagg hissed, glaring at her clenched hand. “Do you have anything on that hand?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Yes I’m sure, but that doesn't mean I’m letting you kill it!” Marinette seethed.

“And risk letting you get akumatized,” Plagg retaliated. “You know my kitten wouldn't lay a finger on you, pigtails. And Ladybug won’t be around to stop you either. So just get this over with.”

“What the fuck!” Kim screeched, pointing at the cat kwami.

“Ugh, stupid teens,” Plagg groaned, landing on Marinette’s other hand. “Stop being so whatever you think you're doing, and let me get rid of it.”

“No.” Marinette glared at Plagg.

“We can’t wait for Tikki forever you know,” Plagg added.

“Will someone explain what's going on?” Ivan questioned the room.

“You're Chat Noir’s kwami, aren't you?” Chloe asked.

“The one and only,” Plagg sassily replied.

“Why would you be here?” Lila asked.

“ ** _You_** ,” Plagg hissed. “Will remain silent. I don't have the patience to put up with you.”

“What do you mean, Lila’s-” Alya began.

“Listen here, fox, that thing isn't anyone’s friend, especially not the bug’s. And definitely not my kitten's, when he hears what she pulled this time. As is, he was already starting to distrust her, but she just dug that grave deep,” Plagg interrupted her without an ounce of care. "And if you were so swept up in all the hype you would've been smart enough to realize, pigtails over here, has been trying to get you to see that. Now I don't care what any of you foolish mortals' excuses are, but if you even think about believing this thing over pigtails again, I will personally see to it that my title as Kwami of Destruction is fulfilled. Not even Tikki will be able to undo the consequences, not that she’d want to either.”

“That's enough, Plagg,” said spotted kwami floated in, glaring at her counterpart. “Marinette.”

“T-Tikki?” Marinette belatedly realized that not only had Plagg revealed himself [and Tikki], but they both were acting on her behalf.

“It's alright, Marinette,” Tikki gently cooed, patting her hair. Words carefully planned to convey the right message. “We have been keeping a close eye on you since you were Multimouse.”

“Multimouse! When was there a new superhero!?” Lila snapped, easily gaining attention. Enough for Plagg to whisper into Marinette's ear without drawing it to them.

“You’d do well to heed Plagg’s warning, Lila Rossi,” Tikki’s gazed burned into the girl. “We wouldn’t want you to experience cataclysm firsthand, would we?”

“Did you just threaten Lila?” Adrien gaped. “I mean, you're Ladybug’s kwami and uh, sorry.”

“That I am, Adrien,” Tikki smiled softly to him. “But Lila Rossi has become a serious threat. One I personally see no problem being rid of.”

“But Tikki,” Marinette reached out, Plagg nestled on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Marinette. We didn’t realize how dangerous she would become,” Tikki frowned, landing softly on the offer hand. “I didn't think we should have taken action sooner, and as a result you have suffered. You deserve so much better, I am truly sorry you had to endure her. And I apologize for not acting sooner.”

“No, you don't have to be sorry, I should-”

“Marinette,” Tikki firmly interrupted, unclasping her fist. “The blame can be placed on anyone but you. Please, allow us to right a wrong.”

“Is that akuma turning white?” Alix questioned, bringing everyone's attention back to the now changing butterfly still in Marinette’s hold.

“It's not your fault either, Tikki,” Marinette sternly replied. “I’ll always forgive you, Tikki.”

“It's time we let go,” Tikki hummed, watching the white butterfly take off. “Unfortunately, Plagg and I are not done here.”

“What?” Marinette looked at the pair in front of her.

“Hey, kid,” Plagg pulled on Adrien’s hair.

“Ow!” 

“You might wanna take pigtails to the nurse, and get a teacher while you're at it,” Plagg ordered.

Adrien combed his hair back down, glaring at the mischievous kwami. “Sure.”

“But-”

“Come on Marinette, I think we should listen to the kwamis,” Adrien took her by the arm and guided her out the door, leaving the class with the two furious kwamis.

“Now, that they’re gone, let's set the record straight,” Plagg lazily sat beside Tikki on the front desk. “How should we start? The vermin? Or the class.”

“Lila Rossi,” Tikki called the girl with a neutral voice. “Come forward.”

“Ooh, you didn't say please, I like that,” Plagg cackled as Lila warily approached.

“If you tell these people the entire truth of your actions, I can at the very least offer you mercy,” Tikki couldn't ignored the vibrating cat beside her. “Plagg, you're purring.”

“Sue me,” Plagg bit back with more rage than he anticipated. “I’ve been waiting for this for months! You can’t expect me not to enjoy it. We rarely have opportunities like this anyhow. Doubt the bug is gonna be happy about this. Not that it's a bad thing. But my kitten, I doubt he'll feel the same, except for outing the little mouse. Shoulda thought that one through sugarcube.”

“Ladybug has already made it clear none of the previous temporary heroes would be called again, Marinette is included after the evens with Scarlet Moth,” Tikki shook her head at Plagg’s comment, quickly harden when she turned back to their audience. “ Lila Rossi, will you own up to your actions or will I have to take matters into my own hands?”

“How can you be so cruel?” Lila sniffled. “When I tell Ladybug-”

“ **That's enough!** ” Tikki was steaming, glowing red as she launched upward. “Ladybug nor I care for your continual lies. I will not repeat myself. Either you tell everyone the truth now, or-”

“Cataclysm?” Plagg happily suggested. “You know I wouldn't mind. Never for you. And maybe, just a little when pigtails is concerns.”

“Can you control it?”

“I might take out a few blocks,” Plagg grumbled. "But not pigtails, I can actually guarantee that much."

“Then no,” Tikki flicked his ear.

“Hey!” he yowled.

“You should learn to wait your turn.” Tikki curtly stated.

“Oh, so I get a go at her once you're through, perfect,” Plagg twirled Tikki in celebration. “Since that's the case and she won’t fess up, why don't I tell all these kids what’s up.”

“Will you just tell us already,” Alix exclaimed to the pair. “We don't have all day.”

“Plagg,” Tikki sighed, going through Marinette’s bag and finding some cookies. “Go ahead.”

“Yes!” Plagg looked at the class, watching Lila inch towards the doors. “Don't let vermin escape, alright?”

“Sit down, Miss Rossi,” Tikki waved her hand, locking the door before Lila could reach it. “No interruptions. Chloe, if you’d like to add what you’ve noticed I would appreciate that.”

“And why would I help you,” Chloe sneered.

“You're not evil, Chloe,” Tikki stated, pausing as she added. “Pollen misses you.”

“Fine,” Chloe huffed.

“So, where to begin,” Plagg floated around the class, a light edge to his voice. “Maybe how this, _Lila_ , chick is nothing but a liar. Plain and simple really. She has absolutely no close bonds to LB or my kitten. She’s been playing all of you since getting here. Not only that but she’s been akumatized the most out of just about anyone, aside from the pigeon case. But I think I’m missing something, so Queenie, anything you’d like to add.”

“Whatever,” Chloe rolled her eyes. “She’s threatened Dupain-Cheng more times than I care to recall.”

“Anything else you know?” Plagg pestered.

“All Dupain-Cheng's latest clumsiness, you know, it’s just _Lie_ -la’s idiotic and petty scheming. You know like tripping her down the stairs, staining her clothes , misspelling her emails, a bunch of things she can pass off as accidents or Dupain-Cheng’s fault.”

“Thank you, Chloe,” Tikki said.

“She’s also harassing my poor Adrikins,” Chloe added. “But whenever he tried to say something she’d pull her little liar card and guilt him into putting up with her. I think there's more there, he’s put up with a lot more than even I could imagine him doing. Probably some sort of deal. He’s always confronting problems privately, but he’s not the best at these sorts of issues.”

“Ooh, a deal? I might have heard something about a similar situation. So vermin, you wanna fess up?” Plagg hissed.

“I would never-” Lila was quick to wipe at her face at the accusation.

“Save it,” Chloe snarled.

“Tell the truth, Tikki can’t stay mad at me forever if I get rid of you,” Plagg growled.

“He said I had to get Marinette back in school after I got her expelled.”

The class gasped in horror, still not having recovered from the last mountain of information Plagg and Chloe had dumped on them.

“And?” Tikki prompted without batting an eye, munching on her last cookie.

“That's it, he said he wouldn't be my friend anymore if I didn't.”

“There's more, isn't there?” Tikki’s voice morphed, throwing the remaining chunk of her cookie at Lila. Taking no satisfaction at the plain disgust in Lila expression as she wiped away the crumbs.

“He said something about hurting the people he loves-”

“The truth.” Tikki and Plagg snarled.

“Fine, he said he’d keep his mouth shut about me if I didn't hurt Marinette. All but promised to be a good little pet, perfect really," Lila finally dropped her act. "And if he didn't find out it didn't matter anyway. It's not like he could do anything about it.”

“And yet, you've not only emotionally tormented her, but caused her physical harm, repeatedly,” Tikki bellowed.

Lila flinched at the intensity, but tried to remain firm. “Like she didn't deserve it.”

“That’s where you're wrong, Lila,” Plagg said. “Listen, I don't really care for any of you, yes I’m part of your superheroes, but that doesn't change you humans only seem to boost my distaste for your kind. And you, boy do you take the cheese. You know I was just starting to really get comfortable, even happy to admit not all humans are so disgusting. Besides my holder, Marinette has been nothing less than caring devotion and loyalty. She's shown a considerable amount of restraint and kindness when it comes to you. If only I had been given to her…”

“Plagg,” Tikki rubbed his back.

“Don't worry, I’m not risking that,” Plagg offered. “Anyways, you hurt _her_. Someone many kwamis have come to cherish, in fact if the others found out nothing could save you. Personally I don't see a problem of getting rid of you, after all my very being is that of a deity to you. Call it divine retribution, call it whatever you’d like. That doesn't change what I would do to you.”

“Um, I’m sorry, but isn't that wrong?” Rose voiced out.

“As I just said pinky, I’m partially a god,” Plagg didn't care if he was scarring these kids for life, someone had to get them to understand. “No one hurts the friends of us kwamis, especially those that I and **my Tikki** deem worthy. And this vermin here, well she crossed that line a long time ago.”

“That's enough, Plagg,” Tikki’s stern command instantaneously held effect and Plagg dropped back to the desk, grumbling all the while. “It is not our place to interfere.”

“And if the guardian allowed it?”

“Ladybug would not,” Tikki solemnly admitted. “But Miss Rossi, I have not received any direct orders to stop harm from befalling you. You may wish to proceed carefully, my cure may not find you, or work entirely.”


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette was grateful when Adrien convinced her to go home. She wouldn’t have made it through the day if her notifications were anything to go by. Tikki still hadn’t returned and Chat had stopped by around lunch to check in on her. Apparently the stray hadn’t meant for Plagg to show himself, but didn’t feel it was bad.

He wasn’t even the least bit guilty, until she reminded him about Hawkmoth. And boy was he regretful. Enough to rush downstairs and have a chat with her parents. A long one at that. One she wasn’t privy to either.

Eventually he took off, still had school to get to after all. Her parents didn’t say much just left her to do as she pleased. With her commissions lined up she decided it best to put the finishing touches to her latest work.

All the while constantly checking her phone. Her client was supposed to call her this afternoon or sometime in the evening. But with all her peers trying to get in touch she was never sure who would call. She couldn’t miss her client, no matter how annoying the constant pings and calls were.

Luckily Tikki returned after dinner.

“So?” Marinette looked to the kwami expectantly.

“I meant every word, Marinette,” Tikki stated, hovering towards her desk. “You have to realize I never wanted you to endure this. The powers I hold are not as kind as many would view them. And, shouldn’t be used for such selfish wishes, my own or otherwise. I’m sorry.”

“Tikki,” Marinette sighed, gently cupping Tikki to her cheek. “Like I said, I forgive you. I was worried when you didn't come home.”

“At first I thought it best to keep an eye on your class, and Rossi. I was worried Hawkmoth might use this opportunity to fit his plans. So many emotions, they were quite powerful. Rossi needed to be watched. I spoke with Lila’s mother this evening,” Tikki explained. “We weren’t the only ones to be deceived.”

“Were there any akumas?” Marinette panicked.

“A few, but no one was akumatized I can assure,” Tikki said. “Lila Rossi needed to be watched. I waited until Plagg and Chat could take over, we have much to discuss. Firstly, Chat did not know of Plagg’s action in the start.”

“Tikki, Chat stopped by, I understand. But what you and Plagg were doing even if you thought that was right, it was still very dangerous. For one now everyone knows about Multimouse,” Marinette slumped into her desk chair. “I don’t even know how I’m going to explain that one. But knowing two of the most powerful kwamis, enough for them to reveal themselves. Let's not forever Plagg mentioned I had connections with others. Hawkmoth is going to have a field day with this.”

“Marinette.”

“No, you don’t have to keep apologizing. I just wish we could’ve done this differently, you know?”

“I understand completely,” Tikki agreed. “But Plagg was right. Something needed to be done. What happened today was proof of that.”

“I didn’t even know I was that afraid of her,” Marinette admitted. “I mean it's not like -”

“Marinette, please don’t belittle your struggles,” Tikki admonished. “What she was doing to you, it wasn’t okay. And I knew she would be a problem, but I never expected her to go as far as she did. I didn't like how she treated you, but I didn't want to contradict my earlier assessment. I cannot say I will not make similar mistakes, but I’d like to be of help. My past wielders, they’ve all had difficulties in life, admittedly some worse than others, but I shouldn’t have been so blind to your pain, to your struggle.”

“It's okay.”

“Is it?”

“Maybe not right now, but it will be.”

“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki sighed. “Why don’t you take a break. It’s been quite the day.”

“Yeah, I should head to the showers,” Marinette sniffed herself. “Can you watch my phone, important call.”

“Of course,” Tikki hummed.

Marinette handed her earrings to the kwami as she headed for the showers. Her phone was still buzzing loudly, but Tikki would let her know if she needed to answer. Even after getting out of the shower, Marinette could see her phone blown up with notifications.

Sighing to herself, she quickly dressed in Chat theme pajamas. Towel over her shoulders and hair down to dry. It might not have been the best idea, but Marinette opened her phone to see the main offenders.

Of course, Alya held the majority. Nino and Kim close behind. Most of her class wanted to apologize. Adrien had even called her a few times, and messengered her after lunch. Even people from outside her class seemed to have heard. Luka, always a kind soul, sent a few distractions and comforting words. Kagami made it crystal clear she’d be over if Marinette didn’t reply.

Emotions warred within her. It was plainly obvious that everyone was worried. But in all honesty, she didn’t have it in her to forgive.

Not yet.

After everything, Marinette still felt some twisted sense of guilt. She knew none of this was her fault. But not being able to even accept their apologies. She hadn’t expected it to be so hard. To feel so numb. Lila was exposed, but only because Plagg had followed an akuma to her. Forcing Tikki to come out since the alternative would be far too coincidental. Even if they’d covered up most of their tracks, there was bound to be repercussions.

What kind? How could she know?

_Hello, Towellete. I am Hawkmoth. I see how bitterness and guilt rage inside. And for what? For being unable to accept and forgive those who have wronged you. Those who you’ve known for years, who choose a liar over you. It would be heartless to expect such understanding when in your greatest time of need they abandoned you._

“No,” Marinette cringed at the change in her voice. “No, I-I can’t.”

Tikki watched in horror, unable to approach.

_WHY? Why should you suffer for their ineptitude? You have been hurt, lied about, **blamed**! How can you be so sure? You could change it all._

“I don’t want your powers!” Marinette screamed.

She could hear her parents calling her, slamming open her trap door. Tikki fled, as the parents blocked Marinette’s view.

“Marinette?” Sabine reached out, but quickly pulled back when Marinette flinched.

“Oh, honey,” Tom's voice trembled as he held onto his wife. “We’re here for you.”

_How can you trust them? After they could believe you capable of such horrid things. They’re your parents, and yet they still believe her **over you**. They could believe you’d cheat, and steal, and **hurt** someone, anyone. Towellete, I offer you the power to right the wrong. Fix and mend the hearts and bonds that have been broken. Restore the faith and devotion of true friendship, of true family._

“Please,” Marinette begged, collapsing to the ground. “I-I can’t. Maman, Papa.”

“We’re here, sweetie,” Tom cooed. “We’re here.”

“I-I don’t wan-want to,” Marinette choked back her tears.

_Do not fight it, Towellete. I am trying to help you. To bring back the good that once surrounded you. Don’t you want to be free of all this pain? This anguish? Does the guilt not feel undeserved._

“No!”

_But it isn’t, my dear, Towellete. You’ve done nothing but give your trust and faith to those who would disappoint._

“That's not true,” Marinette cried. “Adrien believes me! He knew the truth!”

“That’s right, Marinette,” Sabine encouraged. “Fight back, darling.”

_He let you suffer under her influence. He couldn't even tell you the good he did for you. He hid the truth. Doesn’t that also make him wrong? Wasn’t his advice worthless to you? Give in!_

Hawkmoth seemed through with her resistance. If she would turn willing, he'd just have to help her along. 

“Ahhh!” Marinette screamed in agony. She barely saw the purple engulf her.

“NO!” Chat Noir burst in through the balcony. “Princess, I-damnit!”

“Hello, kitty-cat,” the room cringed at her sickening voice. Tears mixing in with her soaked hair. “Come to save your princess, sorry. But you're too late.”

“No, I’m right here, princess,” Chat puffed out his chest. “I’ll always be here for you.”

“It’s okay, kitty,” Towellete was nothing like his princess.

She had a vibrant green tint to her skin, and her outfit anything but flattering. A cape draped over her shoulder, but no real weapons to be seen. The dark purple glow of an akuma, and pitch black material. Her hair constantly dripping, water pooling down her outfit and at her feet. And her eyes, those beautiful bluebells were clouded in storms and lightning.

“It will be,” Chat agreed. “Do you remember what was akumatized, princess? Can you tell me?”

“My towel, kitty,” Towelette mused. “But I’m not princess, Chat Noir, I’m Towellete~”

“Nope, the name just doesn’t suit my pretty princess,” Chat dodged her attack, tackling her parents in one fluid motion. “You two better go. Don’t worry I’ll save her, I promise.”

“Bye-bye,” Towelette giggled as Chat guarded her parents.

“Mari, wait!” Chat huffed. “Where’s milady when I need her?”

“I’m sorry, Chat Noir,” Tikki poked out of his hair. “But you have to go after her. We need Mister Bug for the cure.”

“Right,” Chat nodded, rushing into Marinette’s bathroom. “Alright, Plagg, claws in!”

“Ugh, how did Hawkmoth do this to pigtails!?” Plagg hissed. “Seriously, we stopped him from getting one lying bitch for the day and now he has to double try our girl.”

“That’s enough Plagg,” Adrien sighed. “Do you need to charge?”

“It's best if you did,” Tikki hummed.

“Here,” Adrien gave Plagg his cheese, waiting. “Are you gonna eat? Tikki, what about you? Have you charged?”

“I prefer sweets,” Tikki mumbled. “And I still need to recharge. We’ve all had a pretty long day.”

“Right. Maybe you can ask Mari’s parents. There’s probably a lot of sweets,” Adrien offered.

“I’ll return.” Tikki floated away and left the boys.

“What’s all this?” Plagg whined. “Geez, can’t they take a hint and leave the poor girl alone.”

“Plagg, what are you doing, stop that!” Adrien swiftly took Marinette’s phone away for the curious kwami.

“Oh please, it's not like it's her diary or anything,” Plagg crossed his arms. “Plus it was unlocked. And just look at it. Still buzzing with more.”

“Why didn’t she turn it off?”

“I’m ready,” Tikki emerged from below. Glaring at Plagg. “It’s time to go.”

“Alright, Tikki, spots on!”


	3. Chapter 3

Towellete could be seen dancing from rooftop to rooftop. Her giggles sending chills to those who dared seek out a glimpse, or happened on her path. Soon enough the akuma alarm sounded, blaring for the citizens of Paris to take shelter. Though we all know few would.

Mister Bug kept close to her heels, as their little game of chase played out. But between a crazed akuma and determined hero, little fun was to be had.

“You know, princess, we can always do this the easy way,” he called out. “I mean just look around, you don’t want to hurt anyone. You haven’t even used your powers.”

“Who says I haven’t,” Towellete snorted. “I’m not evil kitty. I just want to help. See?”

She waved her hand out, pointing to a pair of fighting toddlers.

“Don’t do this, please,” he begged.

“Just watch, it’ll be great! I promise,” she easily jumped over the two children, wringing out her hair above them. “Look, no more fighting.”

“I’m sorry, you can share my toys too,” one of the children sheepishly gave the other her toy.

“It’s okay, I really like how cool it is,” the boy explained with a smile.

“See, I’m doing good, I’m helping people,” Towellete bent down to pat the little ones on their head. “Where are you parents? I’m sure Mister Bug can take you to them. Right?”

“Marinette-”

“Towellete,” she corrected with a twirl. “Seems like you're gonna be a bit busy helping them out. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find me again. Bye~”

“Of course, Marinette’s powers as an akuma aren’t even evil,” Adrien was in awe.

“Yeah, I hear ya kid, but we have a job to do,” Plagg growled, looking at the kids. “She wasn’t wrong, I don’t see their parents anywhere nearby.”

“Alright, who wants to ride the Mister Bug Express!”

“Me!” they squealed in unison, bouncing up and down in pure excitement.

“All aboard!” Adrien scoops them up, searching the streets for anyone.

Luckily the police were only a block away. With the children in good hand, he had to search out Marinette again.

  
Finding Marinette proved easy enough. Just follow the trail of overly kind and helpful folks soaked to the bone. At first her path appeared random, but the more he chased the more he realized she was clearing each street methodically, strategically.

Eventually he found himself walking past the front gates of the Agreste Mansion. Door wide open, and Gorilla showing Nathalie his limited edition hero figures. Surprisingly enough Nathalie appeared enthralled, her smile plain to see.

“Woah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen glasses smile,” Plagg cackled.

“She can smile, Plagg,” Adrien hurriedly rebuttal. “Shit, what if Marinette’s looking for me.”

“Hello?” Gabriel Agreste came walking down the hall, Marinette at his side loosely holding onto his arm. “Another guest, please make yourself at home.”

“Oh, but we have to find Adrien,” Towellete said.

“You're absolutely correct,” Gabriel agreed. “But first I must speak with Nathalie about making his schedule more lenient. I need to show him I love him.”

“He knows, Gabriel, I’m sure,” Towellete consoled with a light pat on his shoulder. “And now you have a better way to show him. If you apologize and work to be better, I know he can forgive you. He already loves you soooo much.”

“You are too kind. You look like a hero?” Gabriel looked to Misterbug. “Please, help this young lady find my son. And bring him home.”

“Don’t worry sir, your son is safe,” Misterbug watched Gabriel speak with Nathalie. “Marinette-”

“Towellete, _Misterbug_ ,” she mocked. “I wanted to say thank you, but that can wait for now. When you find Adrien, tell him I’ll see him when I’m done. Still gotta fix someone really bad.”

“Lila,” Adrien growled.

“She’s not your fault,” Towellete held onto him. “Don’t worry my powers only help make people better versions of themselves.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Misterbug pleaded. “There’s other solutions. Where you’re not akumatized.”

“Sorry,” Towellete sighed. “I have to finish this.”

“Listen, pigtails,” Plagg popped out of Adrien’s hard, earning a few giggles. “Har, har, laugh it up. But you need to get that filthy vermin. I’ll stall as long as I can, but sugarcube and the kid won’t be so dandy.”

“Thanks, Plagg,” Towellete blew kisses.

“Wait, what?” Adrien shrieked, reaching for the kwami only for him to fly out of his hair.

“You said it yourself, pigtails’s power isn’t evil, so no harm no foul. Sorry, bug, but I don't think threats are enough for that one.”

“Plagg, now is not the time.”

“See you later!” Towellete called as she dashed out the nearest window.

“Listen, kid just hear me out,” Plagg kept right in front of Adrien’s face. “Both our bugs will be pretty upset with me, but you and I both know Lila Rossi won’t just roll over after today. She is pissed. And eventually that twisted mind of hers will go straight back to targeting Marinette.”

“And when Marinette learns she used akuma powers on half the city, you think she’ll be okay with that?” Adrien countered. “Just because it isn't hurting anyone right now doesn't mean we can leave her like this. Marinette has to come back to me.”

“I know, I’m just saying let’s make good on our word,” Plagg explained. “Better yet, do it without hurting anyone. LB and Marinette can forgive letting an akuma turn someone into a kinder person. I mean, without pigtails’s power do you really think anyone would've been so helpful. These citizens treat superheroes like celebrities, acting like obsessive fans when danger is around. At least they'll stay clear if you asked and give us directions again.”

“Plagg, we don’t have time for this,” Misterbug sighed. “I get it, I do, but Mari, she’ll beat herself up over this for months. Our Everyday Ladybug, akumatized, and I didn’t try to stop her. How will that make her feel? Ladybug didn't even tell me she wouldn’t be around today. She trusted Tikki to find us if something exactly like this happened. I can’t betray either of them like this.”

“Fine,” Plagg agreed. “I stalled enough, so just, let's get this over with.”

“Excuse me?” Gabriel came over to them.

“Yes, M. Agreste?”

“Gabriel, please,” he insisted. “Is it true that Lila has been harassing my son, and his friend?”

“Uh-yes sir.”

“I-I see.”

“I promise your son if safe, I got him earlier when I realized an akuma may go after my- Towellete. Sorry for not informing you sooner, but I had hoped to prevent the akuma and bring him home immediately after. However it seems the best course of action was taken, he’s safe,” Misterbug assured.

“I have Mlle. Rossi address,” Gabriel handed over a paper. “Please, help that young girl. She’s important to my son. I can’t let anything happen to her if he truly cares for her.”

“T-thank you, Fa-Agreste,” Misterbug glanced at the address. “I’ve got a princess to save. Have a good night.”

Taking off before the older man could respond, Misterbug launched himself across the city Plagg was uncomfortably silent in his hair as they made it to their destination.

Unfortunately, too late. Lila was drenched, and Towelette was frowning beside her.

“Princess?”

“I thought she could be kinder, have integrity, something,” Towelette turned to him in tears. “But she won’t stop lying. Why can’t she stop? I keep using my ability but she’s not even trying to be better. Why? Isn’t there a part of her that wants to be good?”

“Oh, princess,” Misterbug couldn't possibly keep looking at her. The pure devastation in her voice was like a vacuum that stole any joy, hope, or light. “I don’t know.”

“Oh, a new hero, please you have to save me,” Lila wailed, interrupting the two. “I’m completely soaked. This-this monster dragged me out of my house, she-she got my mother. And I know who she is! It's Marinette. She's always hated me, she's so jealous and spiteful, please save me!”

“Are you kidding me?” Adrien scoffed, glaring down at Lila. “Are you seriously trying to blame an akuma victim for karma finally catching up?!”

“No, kitty, she-I,” Towellete’s voice broke.

“Princess, I’m going to fix this, I’m so sorry,” Misterbug quickly hugged her. “I’m here, I promise I’m going to save you.”

“Why are you hugging her!” Lila snarled. "She attacked me, you're the superhero, you're supposed to be on my side!"/p>

“Shut up vermin!” Plagg hissed right back, claws buzzing with dark power.

“I’m sorry,” Adrien cried, ripping off Towellete’s cape. “Please forgive me, Marinette.”

“No,” Towellete nearly sunk to the ground, but Adrien was quicker.

Dropping the cap in favor of falling down with Towelette. Plagg touched the fabric, ash beneath his paws. Without fanfare, Misterbug tossed the yoyo and purified the akuma and called out for the Miraculous Cure. All the while, Marinette cried in his arms.

“Purrincess?”

“Ch-chat?” she blinked up at him. “Oh, Chat! I’m sosososo sorry. I didn’t, the akuma, and I, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Adrien scolded. “I should be apologizing for taking so long. Princess, I. No. Marinette, I’m sorry. I am a Hero of Paris, I failed you. I’m so sorry.”

“What, but I was akumatized, I hurt-”

“You didn't hurt anyone,” he interrupted. “I swear you didn't hurt anyone. You have my word, no one got hurt tonight.”

“But how?”

“Well your power just made people really wet, and they became nicer, better versions of themselves,” he explained.

“Then, why am I still drenched!” Lila demanded.

“I told you to shut up!” Plagg yowled at her.

“You were warned, Ms Rossi,” Misterbug glared, standing up. “The Ladybug and Chat Kwamis warned you. The cure may not extend to you fully.”

“What?” a woman resembling Lila came rushing out. “I-you're not Ladybug? Or Chat Noir?”

“No, LB has been preoccupied, I’m sure you were informed,” Misterbug, helped Marinette to her feet, gently holding her to his side. “And Chat Noir cannot be involved with this civilian. I will not go into specifics beyond that. I am Misterbug, I’m a temporary hero for Ladybug.”

“Misterbug?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Misterbug,” Marinette caught his full attention. “You’re running out of time.”

“Right, sorry, Madame, but I must see this citizen home immediately,” Misterbug, scooped Marinette up. “If you deem it necessary I can speak with Ladybug and Chat Noir about returning to speak with you. But I must go. Please keep an eye on your daughter.”

“Right,” Mm. Rossi turned to her daughter. “You and I aren’t finished. Inside, now.”

Taking off yet again, Misterbug barely made it to Marinette’s balcony in time. Luckily, she refused to look, sparing him a reveal and giving the opportunity to escape. They still had a lot to discuss, but it would seem the timing just wasn't right.

As for Lila, Mm. Rossi was no pushover. Even without a visit from the Superhero duo, discipline was strict. Marinette didn’t have to see Lila again. Gabriel pressed several charges and contacted many of his connections about slander. The Italian Embassy would've had quite the situation if not for Mm. Rossi waving her daughter’s immunity.

A certain kitty found himself not so lonely sitting beside his princess. Whether a civilian or a masked hero, he would protect her. After being so easily forgiven it was the least he could do.

Still others had to mature, see their mistakes and right their wrongs. Not everyone could regain the trust of the one they betrayed. But in time they could accept forgiveness would not have been the best course of action. They would see, some mistakes no matter the justification could be undone. The damage could not be fully repaired when the pieces were lost.

But for a few hope shone through. Marinette’s smile could be enough, her kindness never to be forgotten. And her pain to be heard. If only they’d listened before.


End file.
